Shopping Isn't Always Fun
by Metoria
Summary: Bit gets talked into going with Leena when she shops. However he gets into a little trouble. Please R&R Only two chapters. I don't think I'm going to continue it. I've run out of idea.
1. Chapter 1 Humiliation

Shopping isn't easy Chapter 1: Humiliation

Summary: Bit gets talked into going with Leena when she shops. However he gets into a little trouble.

Leena came into the living room with Jamie. Bit and Brad were sitting on the couch being useless as usual. Leena came up behind them and yelled, "Man you two are lazy!"

Brad and Bit jumped up at her voice and Bit tripped over the coffee table and Brad tripped over Bit's legs and fell head first over the coffee table. Once they came to their senses they started bickering.

"Brad, get off! You're crushing me!"

"Well you tripped me!"

"That's because Leena scared me and made me trip you!"

"Yeah well if you hadn't been sitting there being lazy she wouldn't have yelled!"

"What are you talking about? You were being Lazy too!"

Then the two boys started shoving and pushing each other until one of them was free. Bit and brad wound up with bruises on their arms from wrestling each other.

After the duo had finally got to their feet started yelling at them calling them lazy and that they never pulled their weight. "You two are completely useless! All you do is sit around drinking coffee and watching TV!"

"But Leena no one ever asks me to do anything. I'd be happy to help! Honest!" Bit pleaded for his life. While Brad sat back and watched the show… that is until Leena got a hold of him.

"And you! You should be offering to do work also!"

"I fight in Zoid Battles." Brad said crossing his arms.

"Oh please! Work around the house would be nice!"

"Jamie does all that!" Brad was running out of excuses. Plus Leena was getting a weird look on her face, a creepy one none the less. "OKAY!" Brad gave in also.

"Good now you two will help with the shopping! Brad you'll help Jamie with the groceries, Bit you help me carry my bags."

Bit hadn't thought it would be that kind of work. Nor did Brad think it.

When they came to the mall Jamie and Brad split up from Bit and Leena. Jamie and Brad went to buy, Cleaning supplies, groceries, and other things. Bit and Leena went shopping for clothes, though Bit didn't want to. Leena led Bit into the woman's department. As soon as Bit caught site of the undergarments he immediately blushed and tried to make a run for it. Leena grabbed him by the ear and dragged him further into the death trap. Luckily Bit didn't suffer any blows from other woman as he followed Leena. Bit stood carrying the clothes that she picked out; skirts, shirts, dresses, etc.

Bit turned and saw a red haired freckled girl with huge glasses and buck teeth staring at him. He tried to look away but looked back to see her running at him. Her eyes weren't normal, they were heart shaped. Bit knew this wouldn't end well. He dropped Leena's purchases and ran. The girl was gaining on him. He took a quick left, however took a blow to the head by a manikin arm. He stood up and looked behind him the girl was still coming. He wrestled his way past the manikin and ran head first into a bra display. He ignored it as best he could and continued running right through until he was out of the store.

Suddenly an alarm went off, Bit looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from but he was soon surrounded by Mall police and handcuffed. They looked at a Bra on his arm and took him in.

He sat in a little room with chair waiting for his bail. The bra was still attached and Bit couldn't get it off no matter how hard he struggled and pulled. So he sat quietly. Then he saw Leena, Jamie and Brad at the door. He leapt up and ran to the door. As soon as it was opened he ran out, and as soon as he came out he was hit over the head by Leena.

"You Perv!" Leena shouted.

"What?" Bit asked rubbing his head.

"Should we even ask why you tried to steal a bra?" Brad asked trying not to laugh.

"A pink frilly one, none the less." Jamie added raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't try to steal it! There was this girl! She chased me! T-the Manikin…the bra… the alarm… the girl with the freckles, the glasses… the… the…" Bit was stuttering. He on the verge of tears! He'd never been so embarrassed before. His face was bright red.

Brad knew Bit was embarrassed and sympathized with him. Leena was madder than a cat on bath day. Jamie knew Bit didn't steal it; he was just wanted to get home. Who knows what the doc was buying online now that he knew how!

The officer came out of another room and motioned everyone in. They all came in and watched the security cam. They all saw Bit look and see the girl with freckled run at him. Bit ran and turned the corner running straight into a manikin. He broke free and ran head first into the bra Display and ran out of the store with a bra attached. Bit was off the hook but very embarrassed. He knew Leena would never let him live it down.

So they went home Bit was quiet the entire way. Brad and Jamie talked Leena into keeping it quiet. So Bit lived happily ever after… until his next embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pain Of Public Humiliation

Shopping Ch 2 (Real)

[AN This will probably be the last chapter I'm having trouble coming up with embarrassing moments. I have one chapter I made before as the second chapter but I didn't like it much. So I wrote this one.

Bit and Leena were back at the department store, Jamie and Brad also around. Bit was nervous. Afraid he might get attacked again by that girl. He kept a sharp eye out, and steered clear of the bra section. Women were giving him dirty looks. So many that he got scared that one of them might come over and rip his eyes out of their sockets. Picturing this made Bit cringed with fear. Leena Yanked him out of his thought to a small counter where there were bottles of what Bit figured to be, poisons that Leena would use on him one day if he wasn't careful.

Leena picked one up and examined it. She sniffed the small opening at the top and examined it again. She turned to Bit. "Here try this on." Leena sprayed it on Bit's wrist and sniffed the air to see if she liked the perfume.

"Don't poison my skin!" Bit exclaimed and yanked his wrist away rubbing it on his shirt to try and wipe away the awful smelling poison.

Leena put her hands on her hips. "Don't be such a baby." Leena picked up another one. "Now this one." Bit suffered through the strong and bad smelling poisons and wasn't surprised when he felt a little sick.

After going through about eleven bottles a lady came up behind Bit. "Hello sir." Bit jumped. He spun around and was looking into a not naturally happy face. Her smile was too big, and her face almost seemed stuck that way. Her eyes seemed unnaturally empty. Bit wondered if she was a robot or a zombie. Wait that's what this poison does to you! It makes you a zombie!

Bit backed away. "Yeah, hi."

The zombie came closer, "Can I interest you in a perfume sir?"

That's what they call this poison, perfume? No wonder girls are so weird! He had to save Leena before she became a zombie. Leena picked up a bottled and went to spray her neck. "Don't worry I'll save you Leena!" Bit leaped in front of the spray knocking Leena over and getting sprayed in the eyes. "AHH!! I'm blind!" Bit ran in circles knocking over clothing and perfume displays.

"Bit you Idiot, what do you think your doing?" Leena yelled.

The zombie looked over at bit and smiled although he couldn't see it. "Please no running in the store." She said happily.

Bit ran into crowds and into displays.

"Bit, get over here and I'll put some water in your eyes to clean it out!" Leena shouted from the other end of the store.

Bit was too preoccupied about being blind. "I'm too young to be blind!"

People were staring at him as he continued to run around in confusion. Suddenly he felt something under his foot. He felt himself falling forward. He landed in a hole!

"AHH!!! I'm stuck! The gofers are going to eat me!! AHH!!"

Bit had landed in a garbage can.

"And they smell bad!" Bit cried as he kicked his legs trying to get free.

Just then Brad and Jamie walked in. They ran over and pulled bit out of the trash can. He was still screaming.

Bit leapt up and ran straight, not knowing where he was going. He ran into someone they had a drink; it splashed into his eyes and cleaned them out a little. He opened his eyes and could see a red haired girl with buck teeth, freckles and huge glasses. _/Oh no!/_ the girl blushed and went to kiss him, but he jumped up and ran as fast as he could. He ran into more displays and into a manikin. He fell out the entrance of the store the manikin underneath him. He looked down and it was in pink frilly lingerie. Bit blushed. Leena, Brad and Jamie came out and saw it. Brad started laughing at Bit's rotten luck. Jamie helped him up and Leena was furious!

"Bit I can't believe you! Are you so desperate that you'd take a manikin?" Leena wasn't helping. People walking by and people in the store were chuckling and laughing.

Bit was stuttering his explanation when someone tapped him on the shoulder. _/Oh no, it's her!/_ Bit turned around to look into the face of Jack _/Oh no./_ Bit thought he felt his heart stop from embarrassment. Why did Jack have to be here?

Jack was grinning from ear to ear. "So you're desperate huh?"

Bit let out a groan and turned away burying his head in his hands.

All of them were laughing except Leena and Bit. Leena was too angry and Bit was too embarrassed.

Bit saw a crowd coming and bolted for it. He ran through the crowd and ran through the mall until he came to the food court. "Phew!" Bit sat down with a soda and relaxed.

"Did you hear about the guy who tripped out the store with a manikin dressed in lingerie?" A random bystander asked his friend.

"Oh yeah. Was it the same guy who they thought stole a bra but just tripped out of the store with it attached to him?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Some guys have rotten luck."

_/You can say that again./_ Bit thought to himself.

After about a half hour, Brad and Jamie found Bit in the food court. They sat down with him and didn't even mention the incident that had occurred earlier. Then Jack came. Bit muffled a groan. Jack sat down next to him and didn't say anything. He just had a cocky grin on his face. Bit ignored it.

He looked over to his left and two feet from his face was the lady from the department store. The Zombie! "Hello sir! Can I interest you in some perfume?" she sprayed him in the eyes and he again went running through the mall running into people and objects screaming "The Zombies are coming for us!"


End file.
